Best Kept Secret
by PenandInk17
Summary: When a woman comes to Atlantis looking for a Doctor no one has ever heard of Sheppard and his team embark on journey to discover her secrets but end up finding that some secretes are best left unknown.


_Authors Notes:No spoilers. Set mid season three. I don't have a beta, I don't know a beta and I can't think of anyone that would want to beta my mistake ridden stories. I rely on you the reader to encourage and correct me. So, review please!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am simply barrowing their names. Don't worry they will be returned to their rightful owners in due time with no serious injuries, minor maybe but, nothing serious._

**

* * *

****Sheppard**- 

On a daily bases the gym on Atlantis normally has a little more then fifty people in it at any given point during the day. For this very reason Sheppard does ninety-nine percent of his workout sessions during after hours. But today is different, it's mail day, which means it's almost void of all life, save for him and a few other gym-addict marines.

The gym is lit by sunlight streaming in through three large windows that encompass three of the four walls in the gym.

It is relatively quite save for the clank of weights and the periodic thuds ushering from Sheppard's gloves smashing against one of the five punching bags set up.

"Inhale: one two, exhale: three four, inhale: one two, exhale: three four" Sheppard counts.

He hisses through clenched teeth after hitting the punching-bag a little too hard.

"You should be more careful John."

Sheppard turns his head to the right to see Teyla's concerned face.

Sheppard quickly straitens his stance and puts on his best I have no idea what you're talking about mask. "Be careful? Be careful about what?" He thinks.

Teyla eyes him knowingly, "You could hurt your self if you are not careful."

"I'm careful." Sheppard takes off the glove on his left hand with his teeth and then carefully takes off the glove on his right hand, throwing in hisses of pain here and there until it is completely off.

"Damn."

"What is wrong?" Teyla takes a step closer to survey the damage.

"It's…not even red."

Teyla goes to shoot him an annoyed glare but finds Sheppard's boyish grin contagious.

"Very funny, Col. Sheppard."

"Well, I try."

"mmhhm." She raises an eyebrow and takes a step back towards the exit. "They are calling your name in the mail room. I thought I would let you know."

"Thanks." Sheppard bends down and picks up his towel then throws it over his shoulder. "It's probably just the football I ordered."

"Another football?"

"Well, you see, it's not my fault. The wind currents around here are crazy and the water is too choppy to go after them so…" Sheppard trails off; he notices the amusement playing on Teyla's face. "Never mind, I'll pick it up after I'm finished here."

"Very well," She starts walking out of the gym then says over her shoulder, "I'll inform them."

"Yeah, thanks." Sheppard says sarcastically, Teyla smiles.

Sheppard sighs, picks up his gym bag and heads for the showers.

* * *

Sheppard's hair is still wet from the shower and his cloths stick to his damp body as he walks down the corridor towards the mail room.

Sheppard surveys the crowded hallway. There are people everywhere, leaning against the walls, sitting in the middle of the floor, people huddled together gossiping and Sheppard also notices a few groups of people with board games set up in varies corners.

"Geeze, to bad there aren't this many people showing up for football." Sheppard thinks and steps over someone sprawled out on the floor reading a book. "I could start my own league."

Sheppard carefully navigates his way across the hall. He really wishes that they would play football.

Sheppard steps over a sprawled out scientist asleep on the floor and his eye catches the title of one of the board games being played.

"Risk?" Sheppard thinks and turns his head to get a better look, "Someone has a Risk game and didn't tell me!"

Sheppard is so engrossed in the Risk game being played that he accidentally runs into someone.

"I'm sorry." Says a woman's voice with a slight accent Sheppard can't place.

"Oh, you're fine," Sheppard says and looks over the pretty, yet unfamiliar face.

She smiles, "My name is Sari Hagar." She reaches to shake Sheppard's hand.

"Col. Sheppard," He shakes her hand, "But you can you call me John."

He gives the pretty girl (Sari) his best Kirk smile.

Sari Hagar doesn't look older then twenty-four. She is petite with dark, smooth skin. Her eyes are a crisp blue and her black hair is pulled back in a loose bun complementing her soft features. She is wearing the Daedalus uniform.

"It is very nice to meet you John." She smiles and looks past him, surveying the faces behind him.

"Looking for someone?" He asks and looks over his shoulder.

"Uh, yes actually I am."

"Well maybe I can help you." Sheppard is excited at the opportunity to help Sari Hagar.

"Yes, I think you can." She hands him a small wooden box she has been holding under her left arm. "I must leave on the Daedalus in a couple hours, could you please give this to Dr. Yoseph for me?" She smiles

Sheppard looks down at the plain wooden box then back at Sari.

"Dr. Yoseph?"

"Yes."

Sheppard strains his memory to recall a Dr. Yoseph but comes up blank.

"I don't think I know a Dr. Yoseph…"

Sari's face drops in disappointment.

"But I'll look around for you." Sheppard adds quickly.

"Thank you." She smiles and gives Sheppard's hand another shake, "I know he is here somewhere I just do not have the time to look for him."

"I understand. It's no Problem." Sheppard hates that he can't say no to woman, especially pretty woman.

Sari thanks Sheppard again then turns to leave.

"Hey, do you know what department he is in?" Sheppard asks and tucks the box under his right arm.

Sari looks over her shoulder, "No I don't. He used to be in the medical department but I'm unsure if he is still there."

She walks a few yards away when Sheppard thinks of something else to ask.

"Hey wait, what's his last name?" He takes a step forward.

She doesn't hear him and steps on a transporter.

"Great." Sheppard surveys the small box sees nothing interesting, shrugs and continues on his way.

Sheppard walks up to a man who looks he's in charge.

"I hear you got a package for me uh," Sheppard looks at the man's name tag, "Sgt. Hawkins."

"Oh, yes sir." Hawkins picks up a medium size box and hands it to Sheppard.

"Thanks."

Sgt. Hawkins nods, smiles then continues on with his work.

Sheppard takes the package and holds it under his right arm along with the small wooden box. It feels awkward so he decides to try and adjust the boxes.

Sheppard places both boxes on the floor. He's tempted to open the wooden box to see what's inside. Instead he opens his own package.

The smell of the new football makes him smile as he opens it. He yanks it out of its box and holds it in his hands to test the firmness of the ball. Satisfied he stands up and looks at the crowd of people and decides to take this opportunity to ask them to play football.

Nobody responds.

"You'll be missing out."

Nobody responds.

"Fine, I'll just take my _new football_ and leave." Sheppard waits.

Nobody responds.

"Fine," Sheppard turns to one of the scientist walking by him, "But next time you have the urge to play football don't ask me lend you mine."

The scientist gives him a confused look and continues walking.

Sheppard sighs tucks the football under his left arm, picks up the wooden box and heads towards the science labs. He wonders if Rodney has ever played football before.

Sheppard walks to the nearest transporter and steps inside.

"Hold it!"

Sheppard sticks his head out of the transporter and sees Col. Caldwell jog up, step into the transporter then press a destination on the panel. The doors close.

"Sheppard."

"Colonel."

There is an awkward silence; Sheppard tries to think of something to say.

"So, do you know any Dr. Yoseph?" Sheppard asks

"Yoseph?"

"Yeah, Sari Hagar was asking me about him."

"Well, I don't know any Dr. Yoseph or any Sari Hagar."

"Really?" Sheppard looks hard at Caldwell.

Caldwell knows the name of every man; woman and insect on board his ship. He can't imagine why he would forget someone like Sari.

"She's stationed on the Daedalus."

"That's not possible. Other wise I would know her." He gives Sheppard an annoyed glare.

"But I saw her in a Daedalus uniform. She gave me this box." Sheppard nods his head towards the wooden box under his arm.

Caldwell gives an annoyed huff, steps out of the transporter and taps his radio.

Sheppard follows him out.

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard thinks and adjusts his grip on the football.

"Sgt. Papson." Caldwell speaks into his radio.

"_Yes sir_?"

"I need you to run a search on all the personal on board. Look for a Sari Hagar."

"_Yes sir_."

Sheppard stands with Caldwell just outside the control room. His military instincts kick in and he begins to wonder what's inside the box he's holding.

Caldwell stands strait and tall with his hands behind his back, his face betraying no emotion.

Col. Caldwell's radio beeps.

"_Col, Caldwell sir_,"

"Go ahead Sgt."

"_There is no record of any Sari Hagar ever being on board, neither as a guest or part of the crew_."

"Alright thank you Sgt. That will be all." Col. Caldwell turns off his radio and directs his gaze to Sheppard.

Sheppard wonders who Dr. Yoseph is and where the hell Sari Hagar came from.

"Satisfied Sheppard?"

"No. Not exactly sir." Sheppard answers and looks down at the wooden box under his arm.

He hates when this kind of thing happens.


End file.
